Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 February 2019
00:59-25 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-28 Hey. 01:10-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:10-45 YEET 01:10-53 YEEEE 01:11-07 Remember when I had to sleep yesterday? 01:11-41 Yea.... 01:12-05 Its far from the time I go to sleep, so I can stay for like an hour. 01:12-43 OH YEEEEEEEE 01:13-00 XD 01:13-16 I BAKED YOU A PIE. OH BOY, WHAT FLAVOR? PIE, PIE PIE!!! 01:13-34 Dad, im hungry. 01:13-40 Hi hungry, im Dad! 01:13-50 Why did you make me this way? 01:13-54 BIG CHUNGUS+ UGANDAN KNUCKLES= UGANDAN KNUCKLES 01:13-55 WHY, WHY, WHYYYY 01:14-14 I MEAN UGANDAN CHUNGUS XD 01:14-19 XD 01:14-25 SCREEEEEEEECH 01:14-40 I SHALL SHIP ANYTHIBG AND MAKE A SHIP NAME FOR IR 01:14-54 GIMME SOMETHING TO SHIP XD 01:14-58 UMMMMMMM 01:15-02 UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 01:15-14 Cadence and Rookie from CP! 01:15-25 CROOKIE. 01:15-30 (It was my childhood, don´t judge meh.) 01:15-35 YEET XD 01:15-41 (I WONT JUDJE XD) 01:15-54 I just found out there´s a Cp Rewritten... 01:16-01 OOFIE 01:16-04 WELP, TIME TO RELIVE MY CHILDHOOD 01:16-11 YESH 01:16-35 SHINE LITTLE GLOW WORM 01:16-40 GLIMMER GLIMMER 01:16-51 HEY THERE GLOW WORN 01:16-58 Oh god .XD. 01:17-00 DONT GET DIMMER 01:17-27 SHINE LITTKE GLOW WORM, GLIMER, GLIMMER 01:17-36 Harumi´s Lullaby is NOT what im singing to my future kids. 01:17-53 THE SPIDER IN THE HOUSE, SLEEP, DEEP 01:17-58 HMMMM 01:18-00 If I said that... Poor traumatized children... 01:18-12 XD 01:18-15 XD 01:18-24 SCREECH 01:18-32 DJDUEUEHEBSBDBUSUSIAJWBEBEBRUEKEKEKKEOWKWKWKWKWEKKEJEE 01:18-55 WHYYYYYYY6 01:18-58 Fun Fact: I can´t make Ninjago Fanfics in my head unless I remember what a specific character looks like. 01:19-07 WOW XD 01:19-13 I ALWAYS can´t remember Lloyd... 01:19-14 I MAKE EM ALL THE TINE XD 01:19-49 HOW?! JUST PICTURE A CUTE, BLOND, NINJA XD 01:19-50 Welcome back, Solid. 01:19-58 YESH HEWWO 01:20-04 ..... 01:20-08 MKAU 01:20-10 Thanks. 01:20-25 ¨Cute, blond Ninja¨? 01:20-43 Sounds like me. 01:20-44 "LLOYD XD" 01:20-57 Except I'm not a ninja. 01:20-59 WITH GREEN EYES. 01:21-02 Solid, I almost fell of my chair XD 01:21-07 *Off 01:21-12 XD SAME 01:21-21 IM STUCK ON CAPS 01:21-32 Turn Caps off XD 01:21-46 I just press Shift to turn on Caps Lock when I need it. 01:22-00 I KEEP TELLING MYSELF I WILL, BUT IM TOO LAZY TOO XD 01:22-07 Because when you press Shift, Caps Lock doesn´t stay on. 01:22-15 OOFIE 01:22-19 Yeah. 01:22-23 BORK 01:22-33 MEEP 01:22-36 MERP 01:22-46 RKRJRHEHEYEHEHEHEJJEWKSKSKKSKWIWWKOWOWOWOWKEOKLKJHHJ 01:24-44 I pulled a season 8 and redesigned all of my main minifigures, complete with no reason in the lore. 01:24-58 Woah. 01:25-19 OOFIE XD 01:25-50 They are the main characters of my LEGO novels, too. .XD 01:26-48 NOICE 01:27-51 (Slorp) NOICE 01:28-26 B 01:28-27 O 01:28-27 R 01:28-28 K 01:28-30 N 01:28-37 IINJAGOGUINEAPIGS 01:10-29 Hey. 01:10-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:10-46 YEET 01:10-54 YEEEE 01:11-08 Remember when I had to sleep yesterday? 01:11-42 Yea.... 01:12-06 Its far from the time I go to sleep, so I can stay for like an hour. 01:12-44 OH YEEEEEEEE 01:13-01 XD 01:13-17 I BAKED YOU A PIE. OH BOY, WHAT FLAVOR? PIE, PIE PIE!!! 01:13-34 Dad, im hungry. 01:13-41 Hi hungry, im Dad! 01:13-51 Why did you make me this way? 01:13-55 BIG CHUNGUS+ UGANDAN KNUCKLES= UGANDAN KNUCKLES 01:13-56 WHY, WHY, WHYYYY 01:14-14 I MEAN UGANDAN CHUNGUS XD 01:14-20 XD 01:14-26 SCREEEEEEEECH 01:14-41 I SHALL SHIP ANYTHIBG AND MAKE A SHIP NAME FOR IR 01:14-55 GIMME SOMETHING TO SHIP XD 01:14-59 UMMMMMMM 01:15-03 UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 01:15-14 Cadence and Rookie from CP! 01:15-26 CROOKIE. 01:15-31 (It was my childhood, don´t judge meh.) 01:15-36 YEET XD 01:15-42 (I WONT JUDJE XD) 01:15-54 I just found out there´s a Cp Rewritten... 01:16-02 OOFIE 01:16-05 WELP, TIME TO RELIVE MY CHILDHOOD 01:16-12 YESH 01:16-36 SHINE LITTLE GLOW WORM 01:16-41 GLIMMER GLIMMER 01:16-52 HEY THERE GLOW WORN 01:16-58 Oh god .XD. 01:17-00 DONT GET DIMMER 01:17-28 SHINE LITTKE GLOW WORM, GLIMER, GLIMMER 01:17-37 Harumi´s Lullaby is NOT what im singing to my future kids. 01:17-54 THE SPIDER IN THE HOUSE, SLEEP, DEEP 01:17-59 HMMMM 01:18-01 If I said that... Poor traumatized children... 01:18-13 XD 01:18-16 XD 01:18-25 SCREECH 01:18-33 DJDUEUEHEBSBDBUSUSIAJWBEBEBRUEKEKEKKEOWKWKWKWKWEKKEJEE 01:18-56 WHYYYYYYY6 01:18-58 Fun Fact: I can´t make Ninjago Fanfics in my head unless I remember what a specific character looks like. 01:19-08 WOW XD 01:19-14 I ALWAYS can´t remember Lloyd... 01:19-15 I MAKE EM ALL THE TINE XD 01:19-50 HOW?! JUST PICTURE A CUTE, BLOND, NINJA XD 01:19-51 Welcome back, Solid. 01:19-59 YESH HEWWO 01:20-05 ..... 01:20-09 MKAU 01:20-11 Thanks. 01:20-26 ¨Cute, blond Ninja¨? 01:20-44 Sounds like me. 01:20-44 "LLOYD XD" 01:20-58 Except I'm not a ninja. 01:20-59 WITH GREEN EYES. 01:21-02 Solid, I almost fell of my chair XD 01:21-08 *Off 01:21-12 XD SAME 01:21-21 IM STUCK ON CAPS 01:21-33 Turn Caps off XD 01:21-47 I just press Shift to turn on Caps Lock when I need it. 01:22-00 I KEEP TELLING MYSELF I WILL, BUT IM TOO LAZY TOO XD 01:22-08 Because when you press Shift, Caps Lock doesn´t stay on. 01:22-16 OOFIE 01:22-20 Yeah. 01:22-24 BORK 01:22-33 MEEP 01:22-36 MERP 01:22-47 RKRJRHEHEYEHEHEHEJJEWKSKSKKSKWIWWKOWOWOWOWKEOKLKJHHJ 01:24-45 I pulled a season 8 and redesigned all of my main minifigures, complete with no reason in the lore. 01:24-59 Woah. 01:25-19 OOFIE XD 01:25-51 They are the main characters of my LEGO novels, too. .XD 01:26-49 NOICE 01:27-52 (Slorp) NOICE 01:28-27 B 01:28-27 O 01:28-28 R 01:28-29 K 01:28-31 N 01:28-38 IINJAGOGUINEAPIGS 01:29-28 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4irXQhgMqg 01:35-54 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:39-11 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:41-52 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 01:41-53 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:42-42 BRB 01:43-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:43-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:47-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:47-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:48-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:51-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:52-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:52-59 Welcome back. 01:53-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:53-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:53-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:53-59 Welcome back. 01:56-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:57-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:57-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:58-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:58-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:58-33 So.. what's up? 01:58-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:59-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:59-15 Nothin relly ZD 01:59-16 Zd 01:59-16 The sky (Insert Lenny Face Here) 01:59-19 XD 01:59-38 �� 01:59-48 You mad boi? 02:00-09 Im mad at the chat for reloading -.- 02:00-53 Same tho 02:03-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:03-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:23-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:44-56 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 02:51-49 <> 03:08-21 Welcome back. 03:09-07 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:19-26 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:24-09 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:31-18 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:31-49 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:36-49 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:41-48 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:49-22 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:53-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:53-16 Hey. 03:53-18 (Haaaaaack) 03:53-25 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:53-39 WELL HELLO THERE OWO 03:54-16 I swear, we are the only people who are ever on the chat XD 03:54-43 XD is tw38 on? It shows her icon, but she said she had to go. 03:54-55 Ghost? XD 03:55-09 XD maybe! 03:55-23 Ima pm her 03:56-19 Has she responded ever since she joined again? XD 03:56-26 No. 03:56-42 XD yep, defently a ghost 03:58-16 We need the Ghostbusters. 03:58-21 The original ones. 03:58-30 XD yes 03:58-41 Or the ninja from season 5 XD 03:58-44 Either one 03:59-03 They would both help 03:59-15 Both of them should team up. 04:04-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 04:58-05 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 05:58-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 05:58-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 06:30-05 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 22:54-48 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~